Mon ange
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint Barton vit des jours heureux à la ferme jusqu'à la cérémonie des trois ans en souvenir de la bataille d'ultron.
et voilà un petit OS qui la traversée l'esprit. Il est court et assez triste. Je vous laisse découvrir.

 **titre:** Mon ange.

 **Pairing :** Hawksilver.

 **Personnages principaux:** Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel , reste à Marvel.

 **Résumé :** Clint Barton vit des jours heureux à la ferme. Jusqu'à la cérémonie des trois ans de la bataille d'ultron.

Mon ange.

.

Le soleil tape, les rayons passent même au travers de mes lunettes, je suis tellement bien là. Un léger vent glisse sur mon visage. Je souris assis sur la chaise en bois, les pieds contre la barrière du perron. Demain, Nathaniel doit dormir ici. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi ici. Je suis heureux. Très heureux. J'attend impatiemment l'appel de Laura. Cela fait pratiquement deux ans qu'on est divorcé. Elle va dire que c'est elle qui a demandé le divorce mais quelques part c'est moi, pour Pietro. Mon téléphone vibre et je décroche souriant.

\- Allô.

\- Clint salut... Nathaniel à rendez-vous chez l'ortho à 17h. Tu pourras l'accompagner?

\- 17h, oui pas de problème, je suis d'astreinte mais au pire Pietro ira le chercher.

\- Clint... Soupira Laura.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est à toi que je demande. Tu vas le chercher oui ou non? Et à jeun s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, oui, oui, j'irai le chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais clean. Au pire Pietro ira en mission à ma place.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec ton Pietro. Reviens sur terre un peu. Clint, je veux bien te le déposer mais je ne veux pas entendre parler de ton Pietro. Et arrête de boire par pitié.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je suis heureux! Tu devrais être contente. Tu es jalouse?

\- N'importe quoi. Écoute, tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber je garde Nathy.

\- Non!

\- Si... Au-revoir.

Laura me raccroche encore une fois au nez. Ce n'est pas la première fois et mais ça me vrille le coeur à chaque fois. Surtout que Nathaniel ne viendra toujours pas. Il me manque... Je me laisse à nouveau tomber sur ma chaise. J'attrape ma bière et bois une longue gorgée avant de la déposer à terre. Je ferme les yeux et laisse les rayons de soleil chatouiller ma peau.

\- Hey... Fit un voix derrière moi.

\- Pietro... Ça a été le boulot?

\- Oui nickel. Alors t'as eu Laura?

\- Nathy ne viendra pas.

\- Et c'est quoi son excuse cette fois ci?

\- J'en sais rien. Toujours les mêmes. Je picole de trop. Et elle a toujours pas digérer pour nous. Pietro s'installe sur une chaise à mes côtes. Je le regarde, il est beau comme au premier jour. "Tu es beau mon ange."

\- Toi aussi.

\- On est pas bien là?

\- Oh que si. Tu es d'astreinte?

\- Oui... Natasha doit venir me chercher demain. Dis-je souriant.

\- OK. Je vais me doucher tu prépare le repas? Me demande Pietro.

\- Tu voudrais pas une pizza? Propose ai-je. "J'ai le courage de rien ces temps ci."

\- OK.

\- Tu y vas? Demande ai-je.

\- Hum... Je viens de rentrer, je suis naze. Répond Pietro en me faisant des yeux de chien battu.

\- Mon ange ça va me prendre 30 minutes ça t'en prendra 5 à toi. Le suplli ai-je.

\- Mon amour, je suis vraiment naze. Soupire t-il.

\- OK, j y vais...

Donc c'est parti, j'appelle la pizzeria puis file chercher notre sésame. En rentrant Pietro n'est plus là, ça lui arrive de temps en temps de disparaître sans raison. Je commence à manger sans lui. Et picole un peu. Il arrive vers 23h. "T'étais où?"

\- Wanda m'a appelé, on va se coucher?

\- Ouais. On monte dans notre chambre, on se met au pieu, on se sert l'un contre l'autre. Je m'endors paisiblement dans ses bras.

Je me réveil seul. Pietro est déjà en bas. Je descend et prend mon petit déjeuner, il est déjà tard. Dans l'après midi, on va se balader à deux dans la forêt près de chez moi.

\- Tu devrais attaquer Laura, elle a pas le droit de t'empecher de voir Nathy. Dit Pietro

\- Je sais... Elle dit que je picole de trop...

\- Elle supporte pas que tu l'ai quitté pour moi surtout. Me lance t-il.

\- C'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'ai pas dis ça. Répondit il.

\- Je t'aime Pietro. Dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Moi aussi mon amour. Allez, rentrons. Tu dois te préparer pour ta mission. Je vais aller courir un peu moi. Dit-il avant de filer.

Je rentre puis je fais du tir à l'arc. Après deux heures à tirer, je retourne me prélasser sur le ponton, assis sur ma chaise, une bière à la main, les lunettes sur le nez, le soleil couchant, je souris à ce paysage magnifique.

Pietro me rejoint.

\- Oh! T'as fais du tir à l'arc, toi.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Demande ai-je.

\- Tu es radieux comme jamais. Et mis à part moi, il y a que le tir à l'arc qui te met dans cet état là.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

\- Ta mission est à quel heure? Demande t-il en s'asseyant sur la seconde chaise.

\- 19h, je crois.

\- Elle consiste en quoi?

\- C'est une cérémonie de gala. On doit y aller pour espionner un gros mafieux. L'informe ai-je.

\- OK... très bien, je vais prendre une douche. Me dit-il avant de me déposer un baiser.

Je reste encore là. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline complètement. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Sauf les enfants. J'ai ma ferme, et je file le parfait amour avec Pietro. C'est un ange. J'entend une voiture au loin. Je souri, Natasha.

\- Salut cowboy.

\- Salut Nath.

\- T'es pas prêt? Me demande Nath.

\- Quoi, je suis pas prêt. Dis-je seulement.

\- Le smocking Clint.

\- Ah oui le smocking. Pietro est dans la salle de bain.

\- Pietro. Marmonna la veuve noire. "Bon, ben va voir si il est toujours dans la salle de bain. On va se mettre en retard sinon." Je lui souri, bois une seconde longue gorgée et file à la salle de bain. Il est là devant le miroir, il se brosse les dents.

\- Je dois me changer Nath est là.

\- Tu vas être beau comme ça. Domage que tu le portes seulement pour les missions. Me dit-il en faisant un baiser sur la joue. Je lui souris puis lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Je me change en quatrième vitesse puis descend les rejoindre. Pietro est assit sur sa chaise, Nath est sur la mienne, je m'installe sur la barrière.

\- Ne t'assois pas sur la barrière! Assis-toi sur une chaise! Me gronde Nath.

\- Elle sont toutes les deux prises. Tu veux une bière? Propose ai-je.

\- Oui je veux bien, on a un petit quart d'heure d'avance. Répond nath

\- Pietro? Demande ai-je.

\- J'ai la flegme. Répond le coureur.

\- Clint... Soupira Nath.

\- OK, OK, j'y vais. Dis-je en me traînant jusqu'au frigo et sors une bière bien fraîche. De tout façon c'est tout ce que j'ai dans le frigo. De la bière. Des oeufs sûrement périmé et des cornichons. Je donne la bière à Nath et m'assois sur la chaise de Pietro qui s'est mis sur la barrière. On regarde tout les trois le ciel. Le soleil est presque couché.

\- Comment tu vas? Me demande mon amie.

\- Ça va... Mais Laura ne veut pas me donner Nathaniel.

\- Faut la comprendre. Répondit dit Nath.

\- Elle est jalouse que je file le parfait amour avec Pietro et je bois de trop. Dis-je seulment.

On boit tranquillement notre bière puis on s'en va vers sa bagnole.

\- J'ai même pas dit au revoir à Pietro. Murmura ai-je.

\- Ouais... Moi non plus... Bon, allez, direction la cérémonie.

Je descend de la bagnole, ils sont tous en smocking. Ils sont tous beau.

\- On part tous en mission?

\- Clint... Allez viens. Dit-elle en m'emmenant tout devant.

\- On est où?

\- Clint. Çest la cérémonie des trois ans en honneur des sokovien qui ont péri aux mains d'ultron.

\- Ah bon? Je croyais qu'on allait en mission.

\- Allez viens t'asseoir.

On s'assoit au premier rangs. J'aperçois Wanda et Pietro sur les chaises de l'autre côté de la rangée. Je leur souri. Wanda baisse les yeux mais Pietro m'envoie un baiser. Je ris nerveusement.

\- Mesdames et messieurs nous allons commencer. Dit le maître de cérémonie. "Voilà maintenant trois ans que la Sokovie à subit des pertes tragiques. Des enfants, des femmes, des maris. Des frères, des amis. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour nous souvenirs de ceux qu'on chérissait. Matulashko pakán. Lúkas Daňo, Ivana Vlasová, Barbora Horvath, Viktor Dobrovoľná, Ivùsa Nalevaňko, Sidonia pavlik, Pravomil Zarkoff, Pavel Ivanovič, Pietro Maximoff,

\- Pietro? Pietro, il est pas mort!

\- Chutttt Clint écoute... Gronda Nath. Mon cœur se sert, pourquoi cet homme se tue à se dire que Pietro est mort. Il n'est pas mort! il est là à coté de Wanda

\- Katarina Rusniak, Alexej Brazlevkamoff, Oldrich Sudová. Finit l'homme "prions"

\- Mais Pietro, il est pas mort Nath!

\- Clint... Arrête maintenant...

\- Mais quoi... Attend pourquoi il dit ça tu l'as bien vu toi aussi!

\- Clint, il n'y a que toi qui voit Pietro. Il est mort et il va falloir que tu fasses ton deuil si tu veux récupérer tes enfants un jour.

\- Mais non! Non, non, non et non! Il est pas mort. Il est là... Mais où est-il? Il était là... Wanda, il était à côté de toi. Je me lève et cours... Cours en pleurant... Pour rattraper Pietro. Où était-il passé. Peut-être qu'il est revenu à la cérémonie? Je regagne la cérémonie je me perd un peu. Je repére un drapeau sokovien. Il doit être là. Ce sont des pierres tombales. 13 pierres tombales. J'aperçois le prénom de Pietro sur l'une d'entre elle. "Pietro... Mon Pietro..." Je me laisse tomber sur sa tombe. Je pleure. Pietro est mort ... Il est mort depuis trois ans.. mon cœur est déchiré... Je me sents seul...je sombre, Je cri... "Où es tu mon ange... reviens!"

Fin.


End file.
